The instant invention relates generally to golf tees and more specifically it relates to a decomposable organic golf tee, which provides a solid structure made of compacted mulch material and water soluble adhesive that will decompose in the ground.
There are available various conventional golf tees which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.